Akamatsu Shinji
Akamatsu Shinji is a student of Inashiro Industrial. He was a third year student of Ritsurin Junior High and ace of Minamisawa Senior (League). Appearance Akamatsu has short-messy light brown hair and brown eyes. He is tall in height and always has a smile on his face. Act I Fall Tournament Akamatsu watched the finals match between Seidou High and Yakushi High. He meets his fellow middle school students Yuuki, Okumura, and Seto then asks them what High School they will enroll to. While the three of them decided to go to Seidou, Akamatsu is going to Inashiro, saying that he looks forward to facing them in the future. He goes to meet Tadano and the latter comments on how tall he's become. He offers to help Tadano with the bags Tadano carries but Tadano declines, explaining that it's a punishment. He talks to Narumiya, saying that he can't wait to play with the pitcher he respect so much. Narumiya tells him that he is well-mannered then asks his name. After the match, he is seen talking to Okumura and Seto.Act I - Chapter 411 Act II Spring Tournament Akamatsu is currently a freshman at Inashiro Industrial. During Inashiro's third round match against Yakushi High at the Spring Tournament, while some of his teammates express concern over Yakushi's relaxed demeanor before the match, Akamatsu expresses confidence in Inashiro's roster saying that when the match begins, it'll become clear just who are the kings.Act II - Chapter 15 Following Inashiro's victory, Akatmatsu and his teammates Shima Ryouhei, Yoshizawa Akimitsu, Mitsuichi Youji bumps into some of Yakushi's freshmen players. Akamatsu recognizes Tomobe Sakito who tells Akamatsu that they will win next time their teams play on the field. Akamatsu replies hoping next time, they face each other on the field.Act II - Chapter 20 He soon makes it to the first string, and sits with them on the bleachers watching Teito High and Ugumori High's match.Act II - Chapter 24 Kanto Tournament Akamatsu played his first official high school match in the Kanto Tournament. Sent into the mound in the 6th inning of the 3rd round match against Hokushin Academy, he looked unbelievably calm in his debut and at 1 out, he scored 6 consecutive Strike outs to close out the match for Inajitsu.Act II - Chapter 90 Relationships Tadano Itsuki Akamatsu and Tadano played on the same team together in the past. Akamatsu appears to admire Tadano and looks forward to playing with him again. Skills Akamatsu comes off as a calm pitcher. He is able to throw in the upper 130 kph and has Drop Curveball with unique movement. Trivia *Akamatsu scored 6 consecutive Strike-outs in his debut match in the Kanto Tournament, a feat similar to what Furuya did in his debut match. Name Etymology *Akamatsu (赤松) - Japanese Red Pine *Shinji (晋ニ) - Advancing Second Gallery Tumblr o1vhj1Q1Ga1v2xjsso1 400.gif Akamatsu shinji.png Tumblr inline o1vdlkjMtG1qdz11c 540.png Screenshot (77).png shinjiii.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pitcher Category:Inashiro High School Category:1st Year High School Category:Players